Let's Play Pretend
by Mrs Carly Howlett
Summary: ON HIATUS Elena loses her memory after looking for Stephan. Damon lies to her about who he is and things carry on without Elena knowing the truth. Warning, smut coming in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first story so please be kind. I wrote it in traditional novel style, so the lines of the characters are in the same paragraph, not separate lines. This story starts off slow, but smut will be coming later in chapters. Also, it may seem far fetched for this to happen, but it's fanfiction, which means that I can mold the story however I wish, so without further a do, my story.**

**Let's Play Pretend**

**Chapter One - Where is Elena?**

It was dark and shadowy, what else was new in mystic falls, but it seemed like tonight was especially mysterious because something felt like it was missing. Something seemed off balance in the universe. This could only mean one thing, Elena. Damon learned that anytime he had a sneaking suspicion, it was almost always Elena's fault. He would've asked Stefan where she was, but he would have no clue. Stefan was off being the ripper with Klaus again, trying to find more hybrids, this time, he wasn't sure if Stefan would return, he had gone too far. Damon raced to the door to grab his jacket, and on the table was a note, from Elena! "Damon, I've gone to find Stefan, I need him now more than ever." "Fuck," Damon exclaimed, just when he thought he had her. Feelings had started, and now they were gone? He felt disappointed, in himself, and in Elena. And, yet, he still decided to find her.

He leapt from his car at the edge of Wickery Bridge. He wanted to see if Elena had stolen Stefan's car that sat at the edge as cops had tried to mark his licence plate. Imagine, Stefan, a speed demon? Only, the car was still there. "Dammit!" Damon exclaimed again. He leaned over the edge of the bridge with his arms folded and gave his trademark smirk to the water below. Damon was tired of cleaning up his brother's messes. Only, when he looked into the water, he no longer saw his reflection, but blood, coming up from the bottom. It didn't smell like animal blood, and at this point, he wasn't taking any chances. He dove into the water to save who he assumed to be a dying police officer. One that had tried to pullover "the ripper" nights before. He grabbed the lifeless body out of the water only to discover that it was Elena!

He jumped back up onto the concrete bridge and started giving her CPR. The blood was coming from a small gash on her head, probably hit from a rock at the bottom of the lake. "Come on Elena! Don't do this to me!" Damon yelled at the top of his lungs. He couldn't help but be a little mad at Stefan for putting her into this situation. Elena wasn't waking up, she was slowly turning darker shades of blue as each breath went in. But then, all of a sudden, a miracle. One cough. Two. Three! Dark brown eyes suddenly opened wide as Damon jumped in surprise. She was still coughing as he patted her back and cradled her like a baby.

"Who are you?" Elena managed to spew the words from her lips as she kept coughing in fits. "Very funny Elena, you had me worried!" Damon snapped back. But Elena wasn't sure what he meant. "No seriously... how do you know my name?" she asked. Damon was shocked. She really didn't know who he was. "I'm Damon." "Oh, well, you already know I'm Elena, but I don't remember you at all!" Damon couldn't believe this. "Well, you live with me," he stated "So let's just get home and cleaned up, and then I'll explain the rest." Elena couldn't help but trust in those loving eyes that seemed to pierce her soul. Damon knew he could compel Elena into thinking he wasn't who he truly was, but that wouldn't be right, and Stefan, whenever he decided to return, would discredit such a thing. This however, was closer to a brand new start. The one he had always wanted.

He led her into the house and up the stairs to draw her a warm bath. "Damon?" she said with a shaky voice, "Are you sure about this?" Damon used his trademark smile and looked deep into her eyes with his bright _blue_ eyes shining in the dim light of the bathroom. "Of course," he said, "we do this all the time." "Okay," Elena answered nervously as she started to undress herself taking off her soaking wet shirt that only made Damon stare a little more than usual. Then she took off her pants, that were also covered in dirt and water from being sunk in the lake. This is what he had always wanted, this is what he had waited for. Elena Gilbert, his brother's girl. All to himself. Finally.

She blushed a little from the breeze that hit her cold and nervous body. "Don't worry," Damon added, "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Let me help you." He caressed her shoulder with his soft hands that only sent shivers down her spine. Carefully he pulled the tight elastics of her bra straps down her shoulder and breathed heavily on her neck. A tiny mew of enjoyment spilled from her lips. He undid the back of her bra with a skillful hand and it dropped to that floor in no time flat. "That's better," Damon said with a husky voice. "Now let's move on..." She kept facing the wall as Damon stood behind her achingly close, but he knew he would have to put in a little work before he reaped the rewards. "Damon," she said with a weary voice, almost trembling. "Trust me," he whispered back. Who couldn't trust that sexy voice? She relaxed a little bit as he hooked his fingers on the inside of her lace panties and slid them down until they reached her knees. Damon couldn't help but admire her ass, so round, he just wanted to sink his teeth into both cheeks. Even a _non _vampire would want to bite her ass. She stepped out of her panties and into the warm tub, still covering herself from Damon, but that was about to stop. Damon removed his shirt as Elena studied the water coming from the tap to adjust the temperature. But as soon as she heard the sound of a zipper being pulled, she whipped her head to the side only to see Damon removing his pants.

"Damon!" she gasped, almost angry. "It's fine!" he reassured her. "Well, at least tell me how we know each other first, for all I know, you could be my cousin!" Elena exclaimed. Damon couldn't help but laugh. His chuckle almost vibrated and Elena almost lost control, even though she didn't remember him, she wanted him. "I'm not your cousin, Elena," he answered with a hint of laughter still in his voice. "Then who are you?" she asked impatiently. "I'm your..." Damon hesitated, finally he was getting the chance to the three words he's wanted to say from the very first day they met. He cleared his throat, "I'm your... boyfriend."

He said it. No turning back. Although, why would he want to? Elena took a hard gulp as he slid his pants all the way down. "My... my boyfriend?" Elena shakily asked. "Yup. You're a very lucky girl!" he said sneakily. He slowly removed his boxers and that was that. Both of them naked, together, everything Damon had ever wanted was coming true. "I guess I am," Elena answered back. Damon tried to control himself as he stepped into the bathtub facing her, like he had with Andy, but this time, it was more special. All he wanted to do was jump on her and fuck her until she was breathless, but he knew he had to wait. He needed to make her more comfortable first. They would have to take it slow. But slow isn't one of Damon's specialties.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Questions for Damon**

"How did we meet?" Elena asked, trying to make the conversation PG even though the room was filled with sexual tension. "Well, at school, like any good love story," Damon replied. "Damon," Elena said hesitantly, "I don't want to make things weird, but I don't remember much, so I'm gonna need you to help me figure out my daily routine again, okay?" Elena asked. "Of course." Damon almost melted when he heard that, she was like play doe, he could mold her any way he wanted. "Thanks for being so supportive," Elena added. Damon was in bliss right now. Sitting in the bathtub with the girl of his dreams, completely naked. It was all he could do to try and stop himself from pulling her onto him. The bubbles was a nice touch though, they were hiding what was going on beneath the water which was not to anyone's surprise. Damon was completely hard and ready to make love to his "new" girlfriend. It didn't help that she was playing footsie with his thigh underneath the water. If she moved her foot two inches to the left, he would be in trouble. He could imagine that even the slightest touch from any part of her body would set him off.

"Well, that's enough time in here," Damon said, pulling himself out of the deep tub and quickly wrapping a towel around his waist to hide his aching boner. Elena got up, god she had a gorgeous body, and Damon was more than enjoying the view. She grabbed a towel on the rack to the left and pulled it around her. "Let me," Damon said with the same husky voice that could turn any girl into a ball of mush. He grabbed the towel and massaged her back to absorb all the beads of water that rested on her pearly skin, then with one quick motion, he was sweeping the towel; across her stomach and up onto her breasts. He could tell that she wanted it as bad as him, but Damon wasn't ready to waist this precious moment just yet. He snuck the towel downwards and wiped the beads of water from her upper thighs coming closer and closer with every stroke to her aching pussy, which Damon had always wanted to toy with. Elena let out a little sigh, which she obviously did not mean to make because of the rosiness that appeared on her cheeks after she heard herself release such a noise.

This was it, Damon needed to make a move, he had to. He couldn't control it any longer, she was such a little tease. He pulled back on his boxers, so that she could have both the towels, to make her more comfortable, but Damon quickly realized his undoing. His cock was pressed up so tight against the fabric of his boxers that Elena finally noticed the predominant bulge. "Oh god," Damon thought. He had never discussed such things with Elena before and he didn't know just how comfortable she was with sex related activities. All his worries quickly faded when she looked down at his bulge and quickly up again to meet his eyes, and finished with a tiny wink.

She leapt up onto the high bed that sat in the middle of Stefan's bedroom. "No no no," Damon chuckled at her, "This is my brother's room." "Oh", Elena replied, "where is he?" Damon tried to think of a good excuse, "College." Damon was disappointed with his lie, it wasn't exactly elaborate, but it would do. He led her down the hall to his room where he pushed her onto the bed. No holding back now. He kissed her lips lightly as she tried to gasp for air, being taken by surprise form the sudden kiss. She scrambled to get under the covers like a little kitten, playing a game, but if Elena honestly thought she wasn't going to win, she was wrong. Very wrong. Damon jumped under the covers and tackled her until she lied back straight. He pinned her wrists behind her head as her long brown silky hair sprawled across the fabric of his pillow. "You're a feisty one," Damon whispered. "_You're_ not exactly docile," she replied.

And with that, Damon placed the tenderest kiss upon her lips and drank in her sweet scent. She seemed to be high, on him! This was the one thing he'd been waiting over a hundred years to experience. Now that he had her in a trance, it was his chance to make a move. "Wait, Damon!" Elena paused. Damon sighed and rolled back over onto his side. "I just want to know if this is normal... I mean, so we do this all the time, or did we just meet," she said. "Of course, Elena, I understand. We do this all the time, almost every night, and I manage to rock your world each and every time," Damon purred. But then something hit him, had Elena and Stefan had sex? He hadn't really seen it, and if he heard it, he didn't know how far they had gone, for all he knew, Elena could still be a virgin. If they had sex now, and she was a virgin, she would find out, and Damon wasn't going to risk it, they'd have to tease each other a little first, then he could be sure. Elena had relaxed as he asked her to sit up, and she did. He carefully removed her tank top to reveal her immaculate breasts. So firm and perky; Damon's dream. He carefully grasped one in his hand which made Elena let out the tiniest squeal he had ever heard, and they were just beginning. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked on it making it hard and red, this further excited Elena as her knees buckled and almost hit Damon in his most sensitive area. He sucked harder on each one and with each pull and tug, Elena's entire body filled with pure bliss. But, as per Damon's reputation, he then laid back and ignored Elena's now engorged breasts. He pulled his boxers back down which released his massive erection. Elena's eyes widened and he smirked with a devilish grin. He peered down at his penis and stoked it playfully with one hand. "Damon!" Elena ordered, "Where did you go?" "Well, sweet cheeks," Damon replied "You're going to have to work for it." "But Daaaaamoooon!" she moaned, "That' not fair!" "That's life," he replied.

Elena tried to fight it but Damon was very persuasive and she needed him, right now. Five minutes won't hurt she thought though. She climbed over to his side and startled him, rubbing her wet pussy through the fabric of her short pajama shorts, over the length of his erection. "no no, sweet heart, it's my turn, you get down there, and suck my cock." "Damon!" she gasped, obviously appalled by his language. "Sorry," he grinned, "But I deserve a little attention too." He pouted his lips and battled his gorgeous eyes. She couldn't help it, and she did what he commanded. She sunk onto her knees and crouched forward and flicked her tongue just lightly over the tip of his cock. "Fuck, Elena!" he groaned, this only made her smile grow. She licked all the way up his shaft tracing a line with the tip of her tongue. "God Dammit, Elena!" he purred. She picked up the pace a little and sucked up and down on his cock from top to bottom. He was almost losing control as she moved down and lapped at his balls with a soft, tender tongue.

He shot up, as fast as lightening and pounced on her. "You little tease!" Elena blushed and he went right back to teasing her nipples with his tongue. She knew where she wanted him, but was very shy, she wasn't about to ask for it. Suddenly, and it was as if he read her mind, he slipped further down the bed to where his mouth was achingly close to her pussy. He removed her panties very slowly after taking off her shorts. He could see that she was already wet, which only excited him more. "Damon!" she squealed. God it felt good to hear her calling his name he thought. He wondered if Stefan had made her feel like this before. She was so horny, he could have her rolling over the edge of an orgasm in a second, but he wanted to make it last. "Spread your legs!" he ordered. She did as he asked and exposed her dripping slit to him. Damon couldn't believe his eyes, all her ever wanted, right there in front of him. "Now..." he said with a devilish smile, "I'm going to need you to tell me what you want." "I want you," Elena stammered. She wasn't exactly able to get out the right words, all she knew is that she needed him somewhere, now. He smiled coyly and lapped at her opening with a firm tongue. Elena almost jumped out of bed at this feeling. Damon was proud of himself, but that was nothing yet. He flicked her clit with his tongue before taking the whole sensitive nub in his mouth and sucking until Elena grabbed his hair and pulled him off of her. Panting Elena whispered, "I...I can't Damon..." her breathing was heavy and so was his, but that didn't stop Damon. He plunged into her canal with his tongue as she yelled louder than he had ever heard her before. This wasn't pain, it was ecstasy. He could see that she was feeling tired already, but she'd had a pretty rough day, almost dying can take a toll a person. He stopped abruptly, but she didn't protest, she just sank her weight into the dense mattress as he slid her shorts back on. He slid his boxers back on and crawled under the covers. "Damon..." Elena whispered with the voice of a tired child, "I love you." Even a thousand years would be worth this one moment. Damon turned out the bed side lamp and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too, Elena."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - What a Pleasant Morning**

When Damon woke up he felt arms wrapped around his waist, which was a good feeling, but bizarre. Usually he would have gone home before his female companion woke up, but Elena was different. He felt her hand slide down his body, she was still completely asleep. It then landed still on top of his boxers and rested over of his cock. Just the tiny amount of pressure was enough for him to start getting erect again. Although, most things Elena did gave him a hard on. She started to massage the area that her hand rested upon; she had to be awake now. His erection thickened and lengthened after each stroke upon the fabric of his boxers. It wasn't a particularly thick fabric, but he knew this technique took skill. She was such a little bitch, teasing him all the while knowing that he couldn't do anything about it, because he was a gentleman, at least to Elena he was. To take this relationship farther he would have to be nice, so he let her tease him a bit longer. It was an unbearable feeling for Damon to have to put up with when a girl is stroking him and he can't do anything about it. His breathing was in short rapid succession as to control himself, so that he could show little Ms. Gilbert that he was in charge, not her. All the control in the world couldn't help even the most level headed man to ignore what happened next. Elena had wriggled her way downwards on the bed to where her mouth was right in line with his throbbing erection.

"Elena," Damon flourished, his face bright red. "Well good morning." Damon couldn't hold back any longer as she bit the elastic of his boxers and crawled downwards as his boxers slid down his legs. His erection sprung free as Elena crawled back up towards him and grasped his cock firmly in her hands. "So, this is all mine?" she asked cheekily. "Of course," Damon replied. "Well, I don't remember much, what do you like?" Damon was stunned. Elena Gilbert was asking _him_ what he wanted her to do. This was like having the whole world at his fingertips. "Well," Damon started, "Usually I just let you go for it, but since you need a refresher, you can start by licking the tip." It felt weird to be giving her such blatant directions, but she wanted to learn, and he was definitely willing to teach her.

She massaged the shaft in her hand as she slowly circled her tongue across the engorged tip. Damon's knees buckled, almost hitting Elena in the face, but this just made Elena more confident. She drew letters on the head of his cock. Damon's super sensitive skin tried to depict just what she was writing, but he was too concentrated on the glorious sensation. Elena was getting frustrated and asked "Now what do I do?" "Well," Damon panted, "You are doing a pretty good job, just go for it, surprise me." His husky voice was hard to resist and Elena began to do what she was told. She took a stiff tongue and lapped all the way from the base of his cock to the tip, over and over again. Damon was moaning which sent a pleasant smile to Elena's face. Next, she took almost his entire length in her mouth until it hit her throat. She gagged a little and pulled back. "Well that's no way to learn," Damon sneered with a sexy grin on his face." "But... I," Elena stammered. Damon quickly cut her off my shoving her head hard down on his throbbing penis until she gagged again. He knew he should be gentle, but she'll get her reward soon enough. Another tug on her hair downwards and she had successfully taken all of him into her mouth. "There, see, you did it," he encouraged. Feeling proud of herself Elena attempted a couple more times and succeeded until Damon yanked her hair and pulled her onto the other side of the bed with his rapid speed.

"Damon, please, don't be too rough!" Elena shouted. She had obviously had enough abuse for one day, but Damon wasn't ready to give up just yet. Damon quickly removed her shirt with a succession of two rips. "Damon!" Elena exclaimed, her tank top now in pieces. All Damon could do was wink; he didn't exactly care right now. He sucked at her nipples hard until each one had flushed with blood and was standing at attention. She shivered from the sensation as goose bumps ran down the length of her body. Damon caressed her stomach admiring the tight skin that expanded and contracted when she breathed. HE suckled at her breasts a few more times before moving his hands between there bodies, Damon laying on top, and slid it down her boy short PJ's and inside her panties. They were already moist, undoubtedly from Damon, who she couldn't bare to resist. He started rubbing his finger in between her folds until she was moaning. He slowed his fingers until they reached her clit, which was already engorged with blood. He tugged on it a little which was somewhat painful for Elena, recognized by the loud "Ow!" that spewed from her lips. But amongst the pain was pleasure which sent shivers down her entire body. Damon knew how to play her like a fiddle. She started moving her hips around and around just so her clit could get the slightest taste of Damon's hand. As her hips moved down Damon finally slipped a finger inside her dripping center. She let out a loud moan that indicated to Damon that this was exactly what she wanted.

Quickly, Damon picked up speed, adding an additional finger that filled Elena completely as she was so tight. He pumped in and out of her as she moaned intensely. "Damon!" she managed to croak between her rapid breaths. "Please. I need you!" Damon cocked his head to the side, "Where?" "On my clit!" she exclaimed wildely, unable to control her own voice. Damon was certain that if he did as she wished, she would cum in an instant, and he wanted to drag this out as long as possible. He removed both his fingers from her core and tasted her flowing juices. "Damon, please!" Elena demanded again, "I need you on my clit!" "I'm sorry, Elena, you know we can't do that now," Damon replied. Although she was not going to get her way, Damon would not disappoint. "I'm going to lay here for a second and catch my breath. If you want to please yourself, go ahead, but _I_ will be the one fucking you." Elena understood. She climbed on top of Damon so that she was straddling his body where he had a beautiful view of her chest. "Elena," Damon ordered, "Do not fuck me, sweetie, that is my job." "Damon," said Elena, mimicking the same voice that he used, "I'm not going to fuck you." And with that she placed his penis so that the head was resting on his lower abdomen. She positioned her folds on either side and started grinding on him. Damon was amazed at how skilled she was at pleasuring herself. With each movement, his rock hard cock was applying amazing pressure and stimulation to her clit. Elena was almost dancing in ecstasy rubbing back and forth along his shaft. "Damon! Fuck!" she exclaimed. Hearing her call his name was heaven. Her pace increased as she was bordering on the edge of an orgasm. He felt her pussy flutter and an explosion erupted inside of her. Her climax was intense, but she did not ejaculate. Damon knew he could do better.

Elena collapsed on her side of the bed. Her body felt spineless, like a big ball of jelly. "We're not done yet," Damon jeered. Elena regained her bones in a matter of a minute and was ready for the ride of her life. Damon placed her lying down with her breasts pointing towards the ceiling, so perky and delicate. He crawled on top of her and ordered her to hold her legs spread wide. "Ms. Gilbert," Damon stated, "You may just be the best girlfriend I never had." Elena obviously didn't grasp the joke, but she was too wrapped up in the beautiful sight that was unfolding before her. Damon positioned his erect penis at her entrance which was oozing with desire. With one thrust he only managed to get about half way in. "Holy fuck, you're tight," he replied. Damon thrust another time, three quarters in. A single thrust after, and his entire cock was buried deep inside Elena's tight pussy. Elena gasped when his cock hit her front wall, he was the biggest she had ever seen, or remembered seeing. "Damon!" she yelled, "Don't stop. She tried to meet his thrusts, but they were too powerful, bumping her almost enough for her head to hit the wall. He stimulated her throbbing clit with his thumb, enough pressure to make her head throw back onto the pillow. Damon was ready to come, he had been ready since the moment he woke up next to her, but he wanted to feel her cum.

"Elena," he whispered. "I want you to come for me, okay baby?" "Elena could only make out a small "Mmhm" which was enough of a yes for him. He quickened the pace thrusting into her pelvis harder and harder with each pump. "Fuck! Damon! Please! I'm gonna cum!" she shouted. "Cum baby, just cum!" Damon ordered. And just like that, Elena's walls tightened and fluttered against Damon's cock as her juices started flowing out of her, surrounding Damon's penis, still lodged deep inside her pussy. He felt his orgasm ensuing as her walls kept fluttering. He shot his hot cum out onto her chest that made Elena moan with pleasure as the heated liquid hit her nipples. "Oh god, Elena!" Damon exhaled harder and harder until he had pumped himself dry. This was definitely worth waiting for.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Stephan**

**This chapter is a little short, but it has to explain how they got from one step to another, and again, it may seem farfetched, but it's fan fiction, and I am a huge fan. Please enjoy.**

**Also, I'm going to do something a little out of the ordinary. When I read FanFiction, I often like to listen to music while doing so. So like pairing a fine wine with gourmet cheeses, I am going to suggest songs that would fit well with the feel of the chapter. Keep in mind, it isn't the lyrics that match, but sometimes they will, but the tone of the music. For this chapter, I suggest: The A Team - Ed Sheeran**

The next morning when Damon awoke, it was not like the morning before. Elena did not have her arms wrapped tightly around him, nor was she even in bed with him. He jumped out from under the covers and ran downstairs to the kitchen. He expected to find her at the table, eating breakfast, or watching tv in her cozy pajamas, but none of those things played out. He ran back upstairs to find Elena in Stephan's room; Damon's worst nightmare. "Hey you, where'd you go?" Damon asked cheekily, peering into the room. She was sitting on the bed looking at a picture, but from where Damon was standing, he couldn't see the photo. Damon thought he had cleared out Stephan's room and removed all scraps of "Stehany" evidence. Elena peered up with big brown eyes that were cloudy and wet. Was she... crying? "Elena," Damon came up to the side of the bed and sat down next to her, "What's wrong?" She teared up a little more and choked on her words. "Stephan."

Damon nearly jumped out of his socks when he heard her say that name. "Your brother," she continued. Here it came, the most terrible lies Damon had ever told was coming undone, after just two days! Damon was preparing for the worst, he could hear her voice in his head. "_You liar, you jerk, you fucking two faced mother fucker!" _Damon took a hard swallow and placed a hand on her shoulder, firm, but hesitant. Elena continued sobbing and turned to him. "You're brother... is in love with me." Damon stared at her, not knowing what to say. "What do you mean?" Damon asked. Elena handed the picture to him which appeared to be a post card from a nearby town. On the back it read:_ "My Dearest Elena, I am so sorry for abandoning you. Klaus asked me to assist him, and I needed his trust if we were to find a cure, but the trip quickly turned sour. I didn't mean anything I said. But I will be back with you in a few days. Stay strong my darling, I love you." _Damon turned towards her, unable to explain such a message. But he knew he would have to come up with a plan, he wasn't giving up on is future with her just yet. "Elena, Damon spoke softly, as to inflict her trust, "Stephan is my brother indeed, but you have to know something. He does love you, and was very jealous when I was able to take you home and make you mine. He's felt guilty for many months for trying to seduce you, nights before your accident, when you fell in the lake. So he tried to make it up, and find a...cure... for his heart ache, and Klaus, his good friend, said he could help him but Klaus is tricky and very sour, so he lead Stephan down a destructive path, and now I fear he will come back for you, and this time, will not leave without you." This had to be an even craftier lie than the one he started with, but it had to be elaborate, it had to be detailed and precise if it was going to work.

The look on Elena's face told him everything he needed to know. She believed it, she was scared, and she was still in love with Damon. "What do we do? Damon, where do we go?" Elena gasped. Damon wasn't about to leave this house, he wasn't going to sacrifice the perfect life he had created with her, they were not moving. Stephan was going to return soon, and Damon had to think fast, what is the one thing that would make Stephan re consider this relationship? The one thing that would hit Stephan so hard, he would never be able to return to a relationship with her?

Elena rubbed Damon's back for what seemed like forever, while he thought for only a few minutes. What was this mystery answer that would prevent Stephan, the almighty, good guy, dream hunk Stephan, from interfering with their life? Then it hit him. All they had to do was... have a child. He immediately sat up on the bed and whipped his head so fast to face Elena. "It's okay," he reassured her, "I will take care of Stephan, you go get into the shower, wash up and we'll go out." Elena agreed and walked into the master bathroom, closing the door behind her. That was that, Damon and Elena were going to have a child. Stephan would never be able to bring himself to be with Elena, knowing she had a child with Damon. This was perfect, except for one thing... how they were going to conceive. There was only one solution, and her name was Bonnie Bennett.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Distractions**

Damon stepped into the bathroom with his beloved Elena. Having a plan in mind kept Damon calmer then before. Another big distraction for him was sex; lots and lots of sex. He could see her foggy silhouette through the glass shower door. The way her curves peeked through the misty glass was a very pleasant site. Damon instantly felt his pants tightening in his crotch area and he tried to relieve himself. He didn't want to push Elena too far, as he knew this was stressful for her, a lot of questions were unanswered. Damon felt like he was walking on egg shells as he stepped nervously across the tile floor. He removed his shirt silently, Elena still not aware of his presence, and placed it gently over the counter top. Next, his pants were torn off, literally torn off, Damon getting out some pent up aggression over Stephan while doing so, but Stephan was the last thing he wanted to be thinking about now.

All of a sudden he heard a loud moan come from the shower, Elena, with her back still turned towards the tile wall, it was a large shower. Damon turned his head with an eyebrow cocked, to see what she was doing. Elena stood there, water running down her silky body, with one hand placed in front, doing... something, he couldn't quite see what, but he could guess. Moans muffled through the stream of the shower echoed through the marble covered bathroom. Right there Damon decided that this would be good for the both of them, to get their minds off of this chaos around them. "Damon!" a moan came bellowing from the shower as she shot down straight onto her knees. Damon almost stumbled when he heard her like that, so desperate, so vulnerable, he had to get a taste. "Damon!" another yell from behind the foggy door reached Damon's sensitive ears. "Yes?" Damon asked cockily leaning up against the door. Elena yelped and turned around, covering herself from him and peeked through the opening Damon created when he opened the door. "What are you doing?" Elena asked breathlessly. "Well, it's such a shame to waste water on having two separate showers, so I thought we'd share." Damon's eyes seemed to linger over her semi exposed body. "Wha-" Elena tried to ask, but was immediately denied speech as Damon pressed his lips madly against hers as he thrust her into the shower and up against the cold tile wall. She shivered and gasped at the contact between the wall and her skin.

Damon walked to the middle of the shower where he stood under the stream of the water, to get more slippery before they moved on. "I saw what you were doing in here, Elena," his musky voice pierced her skin like finger nails, making her body ache for him. He lifted his arms and started raking his fingers through his dark flowing hair as he looked down at her and lifted an eyebrow. "Well," Elena answered, her cheeks blushing from embarrassment, "I missed you, I guess." Damon smiled; it was almost poetic the way their love worked. It was definitely meant to be. "But that's no reason to spy on a person!" she shot back, breaking the romantic moment. Damon laughed, a dark mysterious laugh that vibrated, which Elena seemed to enjoy as goose bumps spread through her trembling body. Damon noticed how terribly cold she was and moved her underneath the stream of water and kissed her lips gently while caressing her face. "It's not spying," he said jokingly. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent and grazing her shoulder with his chin, god she loved that chin, it was weird, but he had such a strong jaw line which was so... masculine. Resisting the urge to sink his teeth into her was so hard for Damon. Not to feed and drink her blood, but for the sexual thrill, the amount of euphoria that would be sent to his nerves, it was almost unbearable, but he would do anything for Elena. Anything. And that included keeping this whole vampire world away from her.

He pushed her against the wall in a sudden urge and ordered her to get down on her knees, he needed her now. She obeyed and sank to her knees in front of him. He gently grabbed the shaft of his penis and guided it into her mouth, pushing it so far in, it caused her to gag. The added slipperiness helped it to slide further down their throat as they had practised a couple nights before. Elena was good at this, strikingly good that it caused Damon to grip at the soap rack which ripped off from his vampire strength. Elena's eyes looked up in terror as he threw the ceramic soap tray onto the tile floor of the shower. She went right back to work sucking up and down along his erection. "Fuck, Elena!" he growled. What was it about hearing your own name that made sex so good? It felt so personal, like he someone was praising you. Elena was a similar case, it only caused her to become wetter and move one hand downwards, this action being immediately stopped by Damon, who grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up to meet his eyes.

"I want you to promise me something, Elena," he said, his voice low and sultry, "From now on; you will not pleasure yourself without the aid of me." Elena's eyes widened, she couldn't bare the thought of not satisfying herself on her own. "What if I need you and you're not there?" she asked Damon, eyes as wide as a child. Damon caressed her cheek and leaned in close so that her head was leaning on his shoulder. "I'll always be there." This moment had the potential to be quite romantic if it weren't regarding sex and masturbation. Elena agreed and tried to sink onto her knees again to get back to work, but Damon pulled her up once more and leaned in for another kiss. When their lips parted he picked her up in his arms and carried her out of the shower. "I thought the point of this was to not waste water and clean together?" Elena asked foolishly. "Sure." Damon replied sarcastically. He carried her into the bedroom and told her to put a robe on. She complied and grabbed his robe and threw it on.

He carried her back down to the kitchen and laid her on the table. "Damon!" she hissed, "We eat here!" "Exactly," Damon answered. He undid her robe to reveal her dripping center. He lunged down and flicked her clit ever so gently with his tongue. She convulsed violently at the sensation and grabbed a handful of hair with her fist and yanked him down closer. "Easy, tiger," Damon sneered. He continued to eat her out, Elena finally getting the joke. She moaned as her legs twitched beneath Damon's strong grip, holding them down from kicking him. Both of them entranced in each other's existence, begging one another to get even closer, even though that was not physically possible. Damon began to moan, not even knowing why, but just hearing Elena gasping for air between breaths was unbearable. As he moaned the vibrations from his mouth shot straight up her body and ignited a sudden flame that caused Elena to scream in the most ear piercing moan anyone had ever heard. This only excited Damon more as he then gave in and applied the much needed pressure to Elena's clit.

Then, what seemed like out of thin air, a faint voice piped up. "Good show." Elena and Damon jumped up, Elena quickly wrapping herself in the fluffy robe and hiding behind Damon who had found a jacket flung over one of the chairs. Their eyes steadied from being so focused on each other and saw a silhouette sitting on one of the leather chairs in the living room. It was... Elijah. "Elijah!" Damon belted. "Hello Damon, perhaps we could talk, somewhere else..." Elijah's voice steady as Elena and Damon panted. "I'll be up in a minute, hun," Damon explained, "Turn on a movie." He kissed her on the cheek and motioned her towards the stairs. She lingered on the stairs as she ascended, still looking at Damon, who quickly ran to the laundry room naked, and arrived back in a matter of seconds, fully clothed. "Damon," Elijah raised his eyebrows, "You're quit the snake." Damon turned and placed a hand on Elijah's shoulder, "Says the man secretly watching us have sex."


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm going to do something a little out of the ordinary. When I read FanFiction, I often like to listen to music while doing so. So like pairing a fine wine with gourmet cheeses, I am going to suggest songs that would fit well with the feel of the chapter. Keep in mind, it isn't the lyrics that match, but sometimes they will, but the tone of the music. For this chapter, I suggest: Coldplay - Paradise. It is upbeat yet romantic and fits well because all Damon wants to do is be in paradise with his beloved. Thanks :)**

**Chapter 6 - Nine Days**

Elijah led Damon out to the park nearby their house and sat on the bench. Damon huffed and proceeded to sit beside him. "Damon," Elijah started, "I'm sure you know about Stefan." Damon raised his eyebrows sarcastically which told Elijah he knew. "Well, Klaus was taking him to get hybrids, he wants to start an army again, and it's the same old game. He needed Stefan to accompany him, but as we know, Stefan is as hard as a sponge; he caved again with little effort on Klaus' part and had gone mad. But now he's coming back for Elena and I was sent to make sure that she's okay. Obviously she's being _well taken care of._" Damon sunk back into the bench. "Why did Stefan agree to go with Klaus?" Damon asked. "Well," Elijah stated, "Klaus thinks he's found a cure for vampirism, which means that Stefan could potentially be a human again and be on Elena's side. They would be the same. But first, before we get into more detail, you need to explain to me what is going on with dear Ms. Gilbert." Damon explained the situation to Elijah as he promised to keep it a secret, and Elijah, as everyone knows, is a man of his word. "Damon, do you even realize what you've done, you can't keep this up forever; it's a charade!" Damon didn`t care what Elijah thought, and he knew once they had a child, all would be fixed, and Stefan would leave, too heartbroken and confused to return. This could be Damon`s ignorance speaking to him, but what did he care, his throbbing erection, still hard from playing with Elena, told him otherwise.

Elijah warned Damon about having children, and how upset Elena may become, knowing there isn`t anything she can do about it. But it was true. If Stefan came back and discovered their affair, she would rip her head off, in the state that he`s in, he would need some time to recover. A baby, however, would change things. The spell on the baby would keep both the child and her mother safe, and Damon had no problem fighting his brother to keep their relationship alive. This all seemed so complicated and messed up in a way. Lies after lies were creating such a difficult situation, but he knew that after all this was said and done, their life would be normal again, or, as normal as it could be.

Elijah stood up quickly, he was supposed to return to Stephan, but decided he wouldn`t in fear of what Stefan may do, once he found out Elijah was lying. But not in fear of what he would do to Elijah, because sweet gorgeous faced Elijah was strong, however, his cheating Elena was not. Damon shook Elijah`s hand and walked back towards the house, as Elijah walked away, speeding off into the distance. Damon entered the house, slamming the door behind him. Now he was angry Stefan disturbing their fun like this. After almost breaking the hinge, he removed his leather jacket and crept up the stairs slowly, enjoying the scent of Elena's arousal still lingering in the air. His pants fell to the floor halfway up the stairs, then his shirt, until he was just in his boxers. He slowly entered the bedroom to see Elena quietly sobbing, just a little. He rushed up to her and sat on the bed, holding her in his arms. Surprised by his presence, she shuttered and fell into his arms. "Elena, what's wrong?" Damon's sense of concern was sexy and touching. "You weren't there," Elena most definitely making a reference to their previous conversation in shower. Damon thought for a second and then looked into her eyes, finally realizing what she was talking about. "Did you?"Damon asked not sad, but jokingly. "No," Elena admitted. Damon was shocked, I mean, they were so horny and then abruptly stopped when Elijah came forth, he would expected her to finish, but she didn't, she waited for him. This was another very potentially romantic time if it wasn't referring to sex. He was still touched and still very horny. He didn't want to go rough about this just yet, he wanted this to be romantic. Just then a huge yawn burst from Elena's mouth. Damon could see just how badly she needed a nap, it had barely been a week since she almost died, and all this stress was getting to her. As badly as he wanted to have sex with her, he pushed himself to do better. He grabbed a pair of pajamas from her drawer in Stefan's room, that would have to be moved soon, he thought, and brought them in and dressed her sleepy body. She snuggled up to Damon who was also tired. Wrapping her arms around him she whispered, "Thanks." Just to hear her being grateful for Damon made him smile.

Two hours later Damon woke up to movement, lots of it. He opened his eyes to see Elena rapidly humping his leg, her pajamas still on, though he could feel her wetness through her shorts. "Really?" Damon asked huskily. "Oh," Elena didn't seem to realize his would wake him. Quickly he reached his hand down and inside her shorts. He then slipped a single finger into her dripping pussy, her walls clenching hard on just the one. He slipped another in and she wriggled up and down while he pumped them in and out. Sex with Elena was amazing. He was usually selfish with all the other ladies he'd been with, only caring about his own release, but with her, he wanted Elena to cum a million times before he got his own. She moaned as her head thrashed against the pillows, her hair whipping around each time. Then...nothing, she fell asleep. He removed his fingers and went to the hall closet to grab a towel to clean her up. Once again, Elijah interrupted. He was standing in the hallway clicking a pen he had found on the dresser. "Nine days." Elijah's voice stern and smug. "What?" Damon asked impatiently. "You have nine days," he continued, "Until you'll be getting a visit from the ripper."Damon's eyes widened and he tried to argue with Elijah, who sped out of the house faster than lightening. Only nine days? He needed to move fast if he wanted Bonnie's help, she wasn't the easiest person to negotiate with. After all, she was a Bennett.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Day Nine**

The song I suggest for this chapter is: Give Me Love - Ed Sheeran

That morning Damon had arranged for Elena to go with Caroline to the mall. Caroline had been up to speed on Damon's little master lie and she was fine with it. Surprisingly fine. Caroline didn't like how Stephan had been acting lately, choosing the ripper over Elena and she seemed to be so happy now that she was with Damon. Caroline who was having her own problems deciding between Klaus and Tyler knew what it was like to fall for the bad guy. Meanwhile, Damon had to go and find Bonnie to try and get her to help him. But here was a problem, no one had even seen Bonnie for the last month. It was like she had disappeared, but there was one person who could quite possibly know where she was.

"Professor Shane," Damon said slyly, "Just the man I was looking for." Shane was sitting at his desk looking at old artifacts with a magnifying glass. "Damon," Professor Shane turned in his chair biting the arm of his glasses, "What a pleasant surprise." "Cut the shit, Shane," Damon spat, "Where's Bonnie?" A small chuckle echoed in his office as Shane got up and sat on the edge of his desk, facing Damon. "Why would I tell you that?" "I need to talk to her," Damon's voice low and serious. "Bonnie is concentrating on important things right now and doesn't need your disturbance." Shane replied. Damon had had enough. He wasn't about to let some nerd punk get in the way of his happily ever after, and knowing he only had 9 days, made the process go a lot quicker than planned. He lunged at Professor Shane gripping his neck tightly with his clenched hand. "Listen, Shane," Damon sneered, a whole new tone in his voice, a very frightful tone, "I need to know where Bonnie is now. I have no problem killing you, because you have done nothing but get in my way. You think you're an asset to all of us, you think you know some untold secrets that we don't. Well, while you're busy studying these vampire mysteries, we're living them." His hand squeezed harder and Shane's face grew paler. "Fi-ine" Shane winced, the strain on his throat becoming unbearable. Damon dropped Shane who collapsed to the ground. "She's in Alaric's room."

Damon ran down the hall, not wasting anytime and arrived at the classroom where Alaric used to teach. He slowly opened the door to see a dishevelled Bonnie sitting on the floor surrounded by candles humming witchy tunes. "Using a dead teacher's room to conduct your evil spells, clever." Damon broke the silence in the room. Bonnie turned towards him slowly, an evil, eye piecing look that scared even the dangerous and fear-nothing Damon. "Get out, Damon!" Bonnie snapped. "Well, sweetie, I need your help." Damon continued as he paced around the room. This was Damon's chance, his only chance, and he had o think of the most cunning lie possible. But he stuck to what he knew; sex. There's this girl, and I want to hook up with her tonight, sort of a sex, blood, vampire party. She goes to this college, do you think you could get your boyfriend, Shaney, to give me a hand locating her homeroom?"

Bonnie stood up and proceeded to walk over to Damon, who dodged quickly and sat at Alaric's old desk. "Ruining more lives, Damon? How could you, she's starting her life, not trying to end it." Bonnie said concerned. She had become more irritated with everything being locked in a room practicing spells for almost a month! "Well," Damon shrugged, "It's not like she's going to resist me, and I've had sex with lots of girls, nothing has stopped me before." "Will anything ever stop you?" Bonnie said sarcastically. This is where Damon wanted her; she had fallen into his trap. "Kids, I guess. But luckily we vampires cannot have kids. Being supernatural does have its advantages..." Damon almost sounded obvious to himself, but Bonnie was irrational, and a go getter, who wouldn't hesitate to make Damon's life a living hell. Her eyes closed suddenly and she chanted one of her witch spells. "Well, Damon," she spoke devilishly after reopening her eyes, "The next girl that you have intimate relations with, will bare your child." "Yah right," Damon laughed, exiting the room. He knew he had done it. He was going to have a child with Elena, and all would be well. Nine days were soon approaching, which meant they had to get to work, but "intimate relations" was Damon's specialty.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Day 8**

**The song I suggest for this chapter is: Ne-Yo - Let Me Love You**

When Damon arrived home, he heard crying from upstairs, it was obviously Elena, and he had heard her cry many times before. He rushed into his room to see her sitting with Rebekkah, Klaus' sister. "What are you doing here?" he asked Rebekkah, waltzing into the bedroom. "Oh, it seems your little 'girlfriend' was confused." Damon cocked an eyebrow, what could she possibly mean. "So," Rebekkah continued, "I took the liberty of explaining everything to her; who you are, what you are and what you've done." Elena turned around, still sitting on the bed and stared at Damon. The darkness and rage in her eyes chilled Damon to the bone. Damon gulped hard, could she possibly know everything? "How could you, Damon?" Elena screamed, throwing a pillow at his head, it didn't do anything, but she had to throw _something_. "You lied!" she belted, "You told me I was yours, you told me we had been together, I trusted you!" Elena tried to barge out of the room, but Damon stopped her with his amazing strength. "Elena," he stammered, "You have to know I only lied because I love you, and you never gave me a chance, this was my new beginning." He couldn't believe how desperate he sounded, but he needed her. "It doesn't matter!" Elena shouted as Rebekkah exited the room, wiggling her fingers to signal her goodbye, "I fell for you, but it wasn't real!" Elena sniffled. Damon looked deep into her eyes, "But it was, Elena, it was real. Everything I felt was real, Stephan left you, he doesn't love you, I stayed, I rescued you, can't you understand that?"

Elena's eyes widened, could she have really been so blind, deep inside this rage she felt a flame, burning brighter for Damon than anyone she had ever loved. And if Stephan was so important to her, why did she forget him? Elena's brain was in overdrive examining everything that Damon had told her; from the moment she "thought" she met him. "Look, Elena," Damon said kindly, putting a hand on her cheek, "This doesn't change how I feel about you, and Stefan is a danger, seriously, when he comes back and finds out that you and I are in a relationship, he'll rip you apart!" "But I thought he loved me?" Elena asked her eyes bright and watery. "He does," Damon replied, "But he will snap, he loves you so much, and hates me even more, which means he won't be able to stand the fact that you're with me... that is... if you want to be with me?" Damon pouted his lips and looked deep into her eyes.

"I mean... I love you, and I've fallen_ in_ love with you in just days! But I can't decipher whether or not it was because I thought I did from what you told me, or if I really do. All I'm saying is that we need to take it slower! Geese, what was I thinking?" Elena was getting sweaty, she was pacing around until Damon grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her close, pressing his throbbing erection against her stomach, "Look, I know you said slow," Damon huffed, "But I need you Elena, and you getting worked up is getting me worked up. If we both stay calm, it will work, if you still want to take it slow," again pouting his lips. Elena was still shocked feeling his hard length against her, she ached for him, like she always had, but it was even more intense now that she had forbidden it, she almost wished she hadn't said anything, but she wanted to stay firm on her stance, this was her choice, she would just stay calm.

She kissed him gently on the cheek, it was insane how quickly his eyes could convince her to go back to the way things were. Damon quickly realised that this little stunt Rebekkah pulled might have something to do with Stefan... what if he already knew and was trying to convince Elena to come back, Damon wouldn't let that happen, they only had eight days left, and he wasn't going to waste a single one.

This whole new "going slow thing" would mean that Damon would have to wait a few days before he could impregnate her, this was going to make things more complicated and would mean that they would have to speed it up a little to get her knocked up in time, but that's the problem, they barely had _anytime_ at all. Damon took Sex-Ed when he was in school, but that was so long ago. "How long does it take a girl to get pregnant after sex?" he wondered, "And we're not just dealing with regular babies, are witch babies different?"

Elena was in his room, changing into clothes that had less tears on them. She had closed the door almost completely, but Damon could see through the crack. He licked his lips, he was so hard and needed some relief. He removed his erection from his pants and started to stroke up and down, watching his love with great concentration. She removed her top, running her hands over her breasts, it was almost like she was teasing him, but they were going slow... how did this make sense? She pulled at her nipples, did she always do this when she changed? Then her pants dropped to the floor, she wasn't wearing any panties! Damon grunted, thinking about filling her pussy with his rock hard cock and fucking her until she completely forgot who Stefan was... again. He teased himself, rubbing the tip with his thumb, wishing it was her pretty little mouth that was wrapped around him. She then did the unspeakable; she collapsed on the bed, her breasts perky as always, pointing to the ceiling. She moved one hand down her silky body and started to tease herself, just as he was doing. She started to wiggle, she must have been really aroused, Damon couldn't help but feel proud, all he had to do was enter a room and he made her crazy. She started to whisper to herself, "Damon!" she yelled in a quiet voice that he could here with his vampire ears. He bit his lip, this was almost too much, he wanted to run right in and give her the best orgasm of her life, but he couldn't, he was a gentleman. Damon kept rubbing himself and only after 3 minutes, he came in his hand, running to the washroom to clean it up. When he came back out, Elena was still pleasuring herself, calling his name and rolling around on the bed like crazy. Damon wanted to be a gentleman, yes, but after all, a little embarrassment just might be what little Gilbert needs to relax and feel more comfortable; it was all fun and games to him. He straightened up and pushed the door open pretending to just walk in normally, "Elena, we need to-" She rolled over, she was stunned and covered herself up with the sheets. "Wow," Damon gasped, sarcastically, "You're really good at taking it slow, aren't you?" Her cheeks were burning red, feeling completely and utterly ashamed, but why? Why couldn't she allow herself to enjoy this time she had with him? It's not the sex part that was confusing, sex was never confusing with Damon, so why stop? "Excuse me, Ms. Gilbert?" Damon added, grabbing her attention again. Elena glared at him, looking deep into his blue eyes from across the room, "Just come over here and fuck me already, would you?"


End file.
